<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day Off by sithdjarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008485">A Day Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdjarin/pseuds/sithdjarin'>sithdjarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically, Confessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, din is baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdjarin/pseuds/sithdjarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din decides to take a day off with you, and you alone. Confessions ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Stars</em>, Din, get it over with! You can’t be so precious about it!” You hissed through your teeth at the Mandalorian. He huffed, the noise becoming distorted under the modulator of his helmet.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“I almost got stabbed, dumbass, just hurry up.” You grumbled, appreciating his sweet sentiment but <em>stars</em> you wish he would just finish sewing you up already. Din mumbled something under his breath about you being a pain in the ass, speeding up his careful work to save your sanity. “Fucking nerf-herders. They’re lucky they got my dominant arm, or I would’ve torn them apart myself.” You sighed, closing your eyes and muscling through the pain, trying to calm yourself down. A breath escaped your lips as you looked over at the man patching you up. Although his expression was hidden from you with his helmet, you could feel the stress radiating off of him. With the arm that wasn’t currently in searing pain, you placed a hand on his neck right below his helmet, against his cowl where you could just barely feel the warmth radiating from his skin. “Thank you. I think I’d rather bleed out than sew myself up.”</p><p>“It wasn’t quite that deep,” he said gruffly as he finally finished up and threw the tools back into the med kit. You smiled when he squeezed your thigh affectionately. “Anytime, mesh’la.” <em>Mesh’la</em>. Din used that name for you often, along with a few others in his mother tongue, yet you never had the courage to ask what it meant. To be honest, you didn’t totally need to. From the context and his affectionate tone, you got the idea it was a pet name, which made your heart swell with joy.</p><p>The relationship between you and the Mandalorian bounty hunter was more unspoken than anything else. You’d been traveling with him for what seems like forever now, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. He had come to show you that he was kind, gentle, and even funny at times. Safe to say you had fallen in love with the bucket head, and you had an inkling that he felt the same fondness for you. Although he was maybe the subtlest person in the galaxy, you did notice the fleeting touches, his lingering gazes and the slight tilt of his helmet that he gave you whenever you laughed at something he said, the few times when the two of you had shared an embrace, or you found Din standing almost pressed to your side. You wished he would just say something, or <em>you</em> could just talk to him about it yourself. You’re both grown, it really shouldn’t be so hard. And yet here it was; the both ache and swell of your heart the moment his hand left your leg, wanting so desperately for him to put it back, or just pull you closer to him. You hadn’t ever craved something this bad, and it was driving you <em>crazy.</em></p><p>“I was thinking,” Din began, drawing your attention out of your thoughts. He looked down at the Child, who was currently napping happily in his makeshift crib, clutching onto one of Din’s old capes that had become repurposed as a blanket for him. “Maybe we should relax tomorrow. Take the day off.”</p><p>“You? Taking a day off?” You raised your eyebrows incredulously. “The world must be ending.”</p><p>“Watch it, before I change my mind,” he pointed a finger at you before turning to put the med kit back where it was stored. “I just think we could use it. Especially for your arm to have a break before the next job. And we need to restock some supplies anyways, so we could make a stop at a market.” He paused, his back still facing you as his voice got a little softer. “And I thought maybe Cara could watch the kid for the day, so we could… spend some time together. Alone.” Heat crept up your cheeks at the last word. <em>Din wants to spend a day off together.</em></p><p>“Yeah, that sounds great,” you were surprised at the steadiness of your voice. “It’ll be nice for the kid to spend some time with someone besides just us for a little bit.” Your gaze turned to the green baby, running a finger affectionately along his ear. When you looked back up, Din was already making his way back up to the cockpit. You sighed, shaking your head to yourself. “Guess we might finally have a talk, huh, kid?” You watched as he shifted in his sleep, letting out a pleasant sigh. “Wish me luck.”</p><p>--</p><p>The next day, after dropping the kid off with only a mildly reluctant Cara, you and Din headed straight for the town market. After a moment of discussion, the two of you decided to split up for the time being. Din reassured you he would take care of all the general essentials the ship needed restocks of, letting you shop around for some personal things you needed. You were eager to find some new clothes for yourself, as quite a few of your tops and pants had gathered a little too much wear to fix.</p><p>After an hour or so, you were happily browsing a selection of books, having a few credits to spare after finding the clothes you needed. It wasn’t often you had the time or money to spend on a treat for yourself, so you took this opportunity without hesitation, deciding on two novels that seemed good for entertainment during the longer commutes to jobs on the Razor Crest. Finding books for a decent price was rare at markets, so getting two without breaking the bank was a steal for you. You paid for the books excitedly, thanking the shop owner before turning and running right into a chest of beskar.</p><p>“Find what you wanted?” You nodded, putting away the books in your bag. “I got us something to eat.” The way he said it made you understand that it was <em>real </em>food, and not the bland ration packs you normally settled for. The two of you wordlessly began to walk back in the direction of the ship, taking your time and enjoying the nice weather of the temperate planet you were on. As you began to shoulder through the crowd at the edge of the market, a warm hand secured itself on the small of your back. A shiver ran through you at his close contact, especially in public, which was completely new for you. But you weren’t complaining. Especially when his arm stayed around you the entire walk back to the ship, long after you had escaped the busy crowds. You didn’t say anything, for fear of making him let go.</p><p>“What did you buy?” Din’s questioned startled you, as he wasn’t the type for small talk, so it took a second for you to respond.</p><p>“Oh, uh, some books. And some new clothes, some of mine were getting a little worse for wear.” You took the one book you were particularly excited about out of your bag, smiling. “It’s really hard to find books for cheap, the small amount of credits I just spent should be highway robbery.” You chuckled. “I figured I could also start reading to the kid, it’d be good for him.”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be nice,” he nodded. You felt him begin to walk a little closer to you. Or maybe you were crazy. “I’ve been trying to teach him some words. I can’t really tell if I’m doing anything though.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re helping,” you reassured him, glancing up at the bounty hunter, the bright sun gleaming off of his armor. “Kids kind of learn by imitating their parents. Let’s hope he doesn’t start bringing bounties home, though.”</p><p>“I could use the help. You’re kind of clumsy.”</p><p>“Hey!” You smacked his pauldron, immediately regretting it when a sharp pain shot through your hand at the contact. “Ow.” Din just chuckled at you, pulling you closer as you neared the ship. You leaned into him a bit, trying to cement every part of his affection into your memory.</p><p>“How’s your arm doing?” He tilted his head at the wound, which was already beginning to heal a bit from the bacta spray he applied the night before.</p><p>“Can’t feel a thing,” you replied. “You’re quite the nurse, Mandalorian.”</p><p>“You’re lucky I tolerate you.” He grumbled as you both made the trek up the ramp to the ship, Din releasing you from his hold so he could close the door behind you.</p><p>“It’s weirdly quiet without the kid here,” you commented off-handedly, putting away your new clothes and reading material into the small trunk you had for storage in what you had designated as your space on the ship, near the single cot you, Din, and the child all shared. It was really the kid’s; Din and you often were so tired when you actually had a break that you fell asleep in the cockpit, or sometimes on the floor.  “I can’t remember the last time we were away from him.” Din made a quiet humming noise in reply to tell you he was listening, getting out the meal he had gotten from a nearby tavern in town. You came to join him in the small living area, if you could even call it that. This ship really was never meant for the little family you had together, but it still felt like home somehow. “I’ll take the cockpit.” You claimed a room to eat in, beginning to head that way with your meal in hand before Din caught your arm.</p><p>“Listen, I,” he shifted his weight from foot to foot, seeming nervous. “I was wondering if you wanted to eat together.”</p><p>“Um, sure, but your- your helmet…”</p><p>“We could just sit back-to-back,” he explained, his hand still lingering on your arm. “I trust you.” Warmth ran through you at his words, knowing how much of a privilege it was for him to trust you enough to be around him in such a vulnerable state. It didn’t take much thought to agree. You would take any chance to spend time in close proximity to him.</p><p>After the two of you settled, sitting on the floor, you heard some rustling before a sharp thunk that must’ve been his helmet hitting the ground. Your heart was pounding, but you looked down at your food and began eating before your thoughts became too loud. You both ate in silence for a moment when Din spoke up, his voice sounding naked without the modification of his modulator. The deep timbre was more evident than ever, and you wished you could hear his voice like that all the time. It was comforting.</p><p>“I haven’t eaten with another person since I was a child,” he paused for a moment, before reaching back to place his hand over yours, which was resting on the floor, holding your weight as you leaned back. He had taken off his gloves to eat, and the warmth radiating from his palm was overwhelming. You were glad he was facing away from you so he couldn’t see how red your cheeks surely were. “This is… nice.”</p><p>“It is,” your voice came out more quietly than you meant it to. “Thank you.” You meant it in terms of both him trusting you and for the meal, which didn’t taste like bland grass, much like the ration packs did.</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me, <em>cyare</em>.” He squeezed your hand before letting go to finish eating. Your mind lingered on the affectionate name, sounding so much sweeter without his helmet distorting it, and replaying over and over in your head.</p><p>Neither of you moved when you had both pushed your meals to the side, both clearly finished, instead leaning back against each other. You played with a stray thread on your pants before breaking the comfortable silence. <em>Here goes nothing.</em></p><p>“Din,” you paused, taking in a breath. “<em>Cyare </em>and those other nicknames you call me, what do they mean?” You felt Din tense against you, and immediately began thinking of ways to take back your question before he answered.<br/><br/>“They’re… affectionate names,” he said slowly, sitting up. You immediately missed the weight of him against you. “<em>Cyare</em> means beloved.” His voice had never been so small before, as if he was afraid of what you might say in reply. You couldn’t get any words past the lump in your throat before he continued. “You mean everything to me; do you know that?”</p><p>“I love you, Din.” That was the only thing that you could get out, finding his hand again and slipping your fingers between his. You let out a small laugh. “I wish I could kiss you.”</p><p>“Close your eyes for me.” He said suddenly, shifting behind you. You could feel his eyes on you, watching. Getting the idea of what he had in mind, you shut your eyes and placed your hand over them to further secure that you wouldn’t look. His rough hand covered yours momentarily as he came to kneel in front of you. A few moments passed before his placement moved to cup both of your cheeks and he sealed his lips over yours. Warmth shot up your body at the contact and you smiled into the kiss, giving into the weight as he pressed you into the floor, overcome with affection. You let out an involuntary shiver at the cold metal against your lower back from where your shirt had ridden up, but Din soon soothed that by settling one hand on your hip before breaking the kiss. You wished you could open your eyes to look at him, almost melting at the feeling of his thumb stroking your cheek. “I’m sorry this can’t be… more normal.” His lips brushed against yours from the closeness; you could hear the sadness overtaking the tone of his voice.</p><p>“I don’t care about normal. As long as I’m with you, the details don’t matter.” You reassured him, pressing another kiss to where you thought his mouth was, but landing more on his chin instead.</p><p>“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Your Mandalorian murmured, pausing in silence for a moment yet again. You heard him rummage around beside you before his hands moved back up to your face. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“With my life.” You breathed.</p><p>“Keep your eyes closed, <em>mesh’la</em>,” he told you softly, and you obliged, feeling him remove your hand from your eyes, only to replace it with cloth. <em>A blindfold.</em> “Is that too tight?” You shook your head, greedily wrapping your arms around his shoulders now that your hands were free of responsibility.</p><p>“Will it ruin the mood if I make a sex joke right now?” You were unable to help the comment you blurted, earning a snort from Din. He shut you up with another hungry kiss, brushing his hands up your back underneath your shirt to feel your skin. Things began to get more and more intense, and you couldn’t tell where he ended, and you began.</p><p>“<em>Mesh’la,</em>” Din breathed heavily against your cheek, his nose nuzzling into your soft skin. “Means beautiful.” You turned your head to kiss him again, whining when he broke it off to begin kissing your jaw. “And <em>cyar’ika</em> means darling. Sweetheart.”</p><p>“You’re a sap.” You giggled, moving your hands through his hair. “And this floor is really cold.”</p><p>“Alright then, come on, crybaby,” Din scooped you up and placed you in the cot, which wasn’t much more comfortable than the floor, but at least it wasn’t <em>freezing. </em>You scooted until you felt the wall against your shoulder, knowing the space was absolutely tiny and couldn’t fit two entire people. You waited patiently, picking up that Din was busy taking off his armor from the small thuds every so often of the beskar hitting the floor.</p><p>Finally, <em>finally</em>, you felt a weight next to you, and then Din’s gentle touch running over your body. You almost gasped when he pulled you into his arms, not expecting the warmth of his bare chest against you. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, then you panicked as the blindfold was slipped off your head. You squeezed your eyes closed tight.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Din told you, his voice deliciously warm and close to your ear. “I turned the lights off. I almost tripped getting into bed.” You slowly opened your eyes, confirming that the room was, indeed, pitch black.</p><p>“And you said I was the clumsy one.” You joked, snuggling closer to his chest and away from the cold wall. Din’s arms curled around your waist, pulling you on top of him.</p><p>“You still are,” he grumbled, tugging gingerly at the hem of your shirt. “And you’re wearing too many clothes.”</p><p>“Jeez, take me to dinner first.” You sat up, quickly removing your top and wiggling out of your pants, far more comfortable feeling Din’s skin pressed to yours. You were definitely going to fall asleep like this.</p><p>“I bought you lunch.” He pointed out. His fingers began to trace gentle circles on your spine, and you felt his muscles relax at your closeness.</p><p>“Okay, sure,” you mumbled, hiding your face in the crook between his shoulder and neck. “Is this why you wanted the day off, to take a nap?”</p><p>“I just wanted to spend time with you.” He repeated his original sentiment. Din’s hands began to run down your body to your thighs, seemingly exploring every inch of your skin that he could, as if he would never get to again.</p><p>“Good, ‘cause you’re warm and I didn’t sleep enough last night.” You hummed, pressing a kiss to his neck. “We should take days off more often.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wish i could write smut but i just know it would be a disaster so :') we have some making out and thats it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>